


Anger over Reason

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [434]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No matter how out of control he might get, the idea of striking a woman, of striking the mother of his children, bothered him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 October 2016  
> Word Count: 176  
> Prompt: rearrange  
> Summary: No matter how out of control he might get, the idea of striking a woman, of striking the mother of his children, bothered him.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence, references to domestic violence.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Charles Powell, but I shifted it. And yeah, I know I tend to paint John Lyons as kind of a mean bastard. It just feels right somehow.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There were times that John came home angry at something she had no control over. She found ways to keep him from the boys, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to punish them for stepping out of line. But he would never hit her. No matter how out of control he might get, the idea of striking a woman, of striking the mother of his children, bothered him. He only ever broke that rule once, after finding out that Damien was under threat of expulsion after an incident with one of his classmates. John's belief was that the boy lighting himself on fire wasn't Damien's fault, so he shouldn't be punished for it. She'd tried to calm John, but he didn't want it and his hand connected with her cheek hard enough to throw her back against the wall. He apologized profusely for longer than it took her bruises to heal and fade. He never hit her again after that, but she never forgot just how dangerous he was when his temper got the better of him.


End file.
